1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Plasma Display Panel (PDP) assembly, and more particularly, to a chassis base assembly of a PDP assembly having an improved structure to increase the tensile strength thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a Plasma Display Panel (PDP) assembly is a flat display device in which a plurality of discharge electrodes are formed on the surfaces of substrates facing each other. A discharge gas is injected into a discharge space and a voltage supplied thereto. An image is formed using light emitted from phosphors due to ultraviolet rays generated by the discharge space.
The PDP assembly is completed by manufacturing and attaching front and rear panels, assembling a chassis base at the rear of the panel assembly, mounting the panel assembly and a driving circuit for transferring an electrical signal at the rear of the chassis base, and installing the assembly in a case after testing.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-123186 relates to a plasma display device having a structure in which at least a front side is arranged to face a plurality of transparent substrates, a panel main body has a plurality of discharge cells, a metal chassis member supports the panel main body using an adhesive, and a linear reinforcing member is arranged in the adhesive. Accordingly, the panel main body can be easily separated from the chassis member.
Korea Patent Publication No. 2003-33718 relates to a plasma display device including a PDP, a chassis base arranged parallel to the PDP, a rib formed by bending the edge of the chassis base toward a side of the chassis base, a thermal transfer medium disposed between the PDP and the chassis base, and a drive circuit installed on a side of the chassis base opposite to a side thereof where the PDP is attached and connected to the PDP to drive the PDP. Beads are formed on the surface of the chassis base. The beads are pressed on the surface of the chassis base and include a section portion where a plurality of polygons and closed curves are connected, a branch portion extending toward the edge of the chassis base from a plurality of points on an outer circumference of the section portion, and a bead having a shape of a sickle and formed on each corner portion of the chassis base. Thus, the plasma display device having a reinforced pressed chassis base is provided through the above-noted bead process.
Korea Patent Publication No. 2003-16498 relates to a plasma display device having a structure in which a chassis base having a circuit board mounted on a surface thereof and dissipating heat generated by a PDP to the outside and supporting the PDP to secure a bending strength while the structure of a pressed frame is not deformed, and a plurality of reinforcing members for reinforcing the strength of the chassis base are fixed to the surface of the chassis base.
Korean Patent Publication No. 2003-34795 relates to a plasma display device in which, to minimize a warp of a thin chassis base, the structure of a reinforcement rib formed on the chassis base is improved so that a mold becomes simplified, the chassis base supports a PDP so that the heat generated by the panel and circuits are smoothly dissipated, the reinforcement rib and a boss are integrally formed on a rear surface of the chassis base to mount a circuit board, and the reinforcement rib is arranged to not be parallel to a horizontal axis set to the chassis base.
A plasma display device assembly includes a panel assembly having a front panel and a rear panel attached to the front panel, and a chassis base attached to a rear side of the panel assembly using an adhesive unit. The adhesive unit includes a heat dissipation sheet simultaneously performing heat dissipation and adhesion functions and a double-sided adhesive tape arranged at the edge of the heat dissipation sheet. A reinforcing member for reinforcing the chassis base is fixed and a plurality of bosses are installed at the reinforcing member.
As described above, securing the reliability of the chassis base by reinforcing the strength of the chassis base acts as one of the important factors in the plasma display device assembly. However, with the technical development in the plasma display device assembly, the thickness of the chassis base has gradually decreased. That is, the thickness of a typical chassis base formed of an aluminum alloy has decreased from 2.0 mm to 1.5 mm, 1.2 mm, and 1.0 mm. As the chassis base becomes thinner, a coupling force at a coupling portion between the reinforcing member and the chassis base is reduced when a local tensile force is generated. Also, as the thickness of the chassis base decreases, the chassis base is easily deformed so as to be severely deformed by an external impact.